Conventional power receptacle, such as U.S. Pat. No. 8,011,940 discloses a first polar member, a second polar member, a connecting member, and a detachable connecting reed mounted onto the connecting member. The aforesaid elements are assembled in two or more than two plastic casings to be fixedly positioned and electrically insulated.
As two or more than two plastic casings are needed to hold the elements, a greater amount of costs incurs to production, material preparation and stocks, and management is more difficult. Assembly is more complicated and time-consuming. Assembly accuracy suffers and easily results in unstable assembly of the elements. There is still room for improvement.